This invention relates to an improved window construction, and more particularly, to an improved method and assembly, including a frame expander receptor, for the cladding of the existing, exterior frame of a window.
With the increasing consciousness of the desirability of older buildings and the heat loss caused by poorly insulated windows, a need has arisen for insulated replacement window components. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,285, metal clad, wooden windows have long been considered highly desirable for their ease of maintenance, superior insulation, pleasing appearance and long life. Exterior cladding of all window components, including both the sash and trim, has been most preferred. To date, however, the cladding of the exterior trim or frame has not been satisfactorily accomplished, where the original exterior trim of a window is retained after replacement of the sash. Previous attempts at cladding the exterior trim have all involved the fastening of cladding to the trim with fasteners such as nails or screws, the heads of which are left exposed. The exposed heads have caused an unsightly appearance, marring the visual integrity of many buildings. The entry points for the fasteners have also acted as entry points for moisture, which moisture, after entry, has been retained against evaporation along the fasteners and behind the cladding. This water retention has speeded deterioration of the wooden trim, damaging the soundness of the trim and weakening the hold of the fasteners. Since repair of a window by replacement of only the sash is widely preferred, the satisfactory cladding of the existing exterior frame of a window has become widely desired.